


Name-Calling

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: pride</p>
    </blockquote>





	Name-Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: pride

It had happened so suddenly--Squall off to lunch at his favorite cafe, and there was a painfully familiar face waiting in the queue.

"I didn't know," Squall blurted stupidly, when their eyes met.

Shock melted into cold fury. "How the _fuck_ could you not know?" Seifer hissed. "I don't give a fuck whether you liked me or not, but how in the name of Hyne could you not see what she'd done to me?"

"I just thought it was you acting up."

"She kept calling me a boy, princess." When Squall frowned, Seifer smirked. "See? We both have our pride."


End file.
